


Dominate

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [25]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>31. G1; femme character/male character -- “Since when do femmes have spikes?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominate

Thundercracker stared at the femme. He shuttered his optics, and stared some more before blurting out, “Since when do femmes have spikes?!”

Flamewar pouted, “What, you don’t like it?” 

“I didn’t say that,” the Seeker said, “I’m just...a little shocked, that’s all.” He moved closer and reached out and touched her. He knew an expensive mod when he saw one, and she had spared no expense. The spike was sensor rich and covered in nubs and ridges. It would feel good...very...very good. His own valve clenched just thinking about it.” 

“I’ve never found it very fair. Mechs get all of the fun. Why should I be so limited? So...I arranged it so I was not.” A smirked crawled across her features as she put a hand on his chestplates, and pushed him down on the berth. “Open up for me, pretty mech. Let me show you just how good I am.” 

Thundercracker stared up at her, looking stunned. He opened his panel up, tilting his hips up eagerly, and let his helm fall back when he felt her touch. 

Flamewar laughed, her fingers coming up dripping, “So wet already. You do like being dominated, don’t you little Seeker?” 

“I do,” Thundercracker whispered, offlining his optics and his field flaring with embarrassment. 

“I didn’t hear you, sweetspark. What did you say?” 

“I Do,” he said more loudly, optics flaring. “Please.” 

She smiled, and slowly pushed inside, her hand curling around his spike as she did so. “Such a good little mech.”


End file.
